Gentil
by Moonlightgirl86
Summary: "Me estás asustando" murmuró ella… él sonrió con tristeza. "Puedo ser gentil" susurró "Puedo alejar ese miedo. Solo déjame amarte. Déjame adorarte como te mereces". (TRADUCCIÓN autorizada por MHYTAL RISING)


**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de la serie "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Joss Whedon y de Mutant Enemy Production, yo solo me atrevo a tomarlos prestados en esencia a veces para crear o traducir historias con ellos sin fines de lucro.**

 _La siguiente historia sobre Buffy y Spike titulada originalmente "Gentle" es de autoría de "Mythal Rising", a quien agradezco de forma especial por permitirme traducir al español su genial y apasionado escrito._

 **GENTIL  
**

" _Part your lips a bit more, I'll swallow your fear. I'll show you how. The bite marks impress a need to be here, a need to see"._

 _Kiss and control-AFI_

* * *

Spike se inclinó sobre Buffy y capturó sus labios en un beso tan dulce y emotivo que a ella casi le hizo apartarse y golpearlo. De alguna manera encontraba el encuentro sexual esta vez más degradante que las otras cinco veces en que lo hicieran, bruscos y enojados.

Pero dios, cómo la hacía _sentir,_ era… increíble.

Los labios de él le acariciaron despacio y lentamente empezaron a descender por su cuello a su pecho desnudo, en donde esparció tiernos besos sobre sus sensibles y necesitados senos, deslizando luego otros hambrientos sobre su estómago plano hasta llegar a hundir la cabeza entre sus muslos y beber de ella como alguien a punto de morir de sed.

¿Por qué no sólo la estaba usando y abusando? ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan tierno? La respiración se le aceleró tan pronto como lo sintió envolver sus suaves labios alrededor de su clítoris estimulado y succionar con vigor, haciendo que su nombre se le resbalara a través de sus labios hinchados como en una oración.

 _-…Spike...-_

 _-…Buffy-_ dijo él.

Un sollozo sacudiéndole el pecho le hizo al vampiro detenerse antes de escalar de vuelta sobre su cuerpo para besarla ligeramente en los labios, con tanta ternura que le hizo doler el corazón.

Él le hacía arder como una estrella.

 _-Me estás asustando-_ le susurró con la voz traicionándola. Él sonrió con tristeza y pasó sus manos a través de sus cabellos, acariciando en el trayecto también sus mejillas, en tanto ella casi lloraba.

 _-Puedo ser gentil-_ le susurró _-Puedo alejar este miedo. Sólo déjame amarte. Déjame adorarte como te mereces-_

Buffy sollozó de nuevo mientras él se encargaba de presionar sus labios en delicadísimos besos a lo largo de los costados de su cuello, por la turgencia de sus senos, por la cuesta de su vientre.

Ella jadeó cuando lo sintió introducirse en su ser y su húmedo sexo ya sensibilizado le hizo alcanzar el orgasmo de forma casi instantánea, partiéndola en millones de diminutas piezas.

Él le aterraba… más necesitaba estar allí, necesitaba su amor aunque desesperadamente rehusase retornarle algún sentimiento. No obstante, sabía que sí se mantenía amándola así, no podría evitarse a sí misma el terminar enamorándose de ese hombre que tenía entonces situado entre sus dorados muslos, embistiéndola con su grueso miembro dentro y fuera de sus pliegues, y con sus dedos entrelazados a la vez en los suyos en tal gesto de amor que le hacía dar ganas de llorar.

 _-Eres hermosa-_ él le susurró suavemente antes de besarla una vez más y ella gimió con su mente revelándosele de nuevo en contra mientras su cuerpo solo podía entregársele.

¡Se suponía que todo eso no debía significar nada!, ¡Se suponía que debía ser algo así como un _Ok- bien gracias -ya estuvo- fue una especie de trato_! ¡No se suponía que él la adorara, no que tuviese que amarla!

Después de venirse de nuevo, Buffy no perdió tiempo en hacer que ambos se voltearan en la cama, invirtiendo los papeles. Dejando así las caderas de él debajo de sus muslos. Le miró con ferocidad entonces abajo de ella y procedió a morderle con rabia en la garganta y en los labios, ejerciendo su control sobre la situación, volviéndola áspera.

No podía sentirse así por un monstruo y si él continuaba amándola de ese modo, iba a confundirse.

 _-Házmelo-_ masculló enfadada mientras le mordisqueaba con firmeza el lóbulo de la oreja _-Ahora-_

Él sabía lo que ella intentaba y suspiró con abatimiento mientras la dejaba actuar.

Buffy no quería escucharlo ni oír sus emociones. Él era un demonio sin rostro, únicamente bueno para luchar y tirar. No podía sentir, no podía amar. Nunca la había amado de verdad.

Envarándose ella misma en su miembro todavía firme, puesto que desde que le hiciera el amor de forma lenta solo para complacerla, él no había alcanzado aún su límite; movió sus caderas antes de cabalgarlo con salvaje abandono, duro y rápido.

Pero la parte triste de todo aquello era que mientras estaba degradándolo en una de las peores maneras posibles… Spike la contemplaba con profundo amor, tanto que le hacía el corazón arder con una extraña emoción que nunca antes había sentido. Y lo desconocido le atemorizaba.

Él le atemorizaba.

 **FIN**


End file.
